August 13th
by DramaticStarlet
Summary: He remembered his other promise. EdwardBella.


**-august 13th-**

**edward/bella.**

**By Katie**

**a/n: More shameless Edward/Bella fluff. I can't help it. It's addicting...**

**disclaimer: I, sadly, don't own the Twilight series. Such a shame, really.**

-

August 13th was coming to a close. A very anticlimactic close, if you ask me, but only because I managed to go an entire day without being injured, threatened, or yelled at.

Edward called it a good day...I called it a freaking miracle.

Probably a good thing that nothing had happened, because it had been Edward and I's wedding day. _Wedding day_. The words made me tremble.

"Change me now, Edward? _Please_?" I said as the clock stroke 11:00 PM.

"No, not tonight." he replied, stroking my hair softly.

"But I married you, and you promised that you'd change me after the wedding!" I cried, sounding like a small 5-year-old that hadn't gotten her way.

"I never said _when _after the wedding."

"I know...but I'm just so...anxious."

The Cullens had spoiled me too much; I wanted everything my way.

"Tomorrow, Bella, I swear. I just don't want you to spend our wedding night in pain."

Pain. He said it like it was a curse word. Edward hated to think of me in any kind of pain at all, whether mentally or physically.

And then I remembered another promise he'd made to me, that involved a sweeter pain.

"Bella," he whispered into my ear, wrapping his arms around my neck.

"You remembered." I smiled softly.

"Of course." Edward replied, pressing his lips to my hair.

He had been especially affectionate all day, from holding my hand during the wedding ceremony to kissing my jawline during the reception.

I had known all of it would lead up to now...right now.

"Not yet," I smiled coyly, extracting myself from his arms.

He smiled his crooked smile, his golden eyes sparkling.

"We're married now. No need to play coy." he laughed.

I crossed over to the hotel room's enormous bed and laid back on it, sighing. I would finally be able to sleep tonight. No more Alice waking me up to ask about wedding details, no more Rosalie coming in to try and persuade me to stay human.

Just me and Edward.

Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen.

"Isabella Cullen. Bella Cullen." I murmured to myself.

The name felt foreign on my tongue, yet familiar at the same time.

Isabella Marie Swan Masen Cullen. What a name...it was more of a sentence...

I think I'd stick with just Bella Cullen.

"Bella Cullen sounds pretty, don't you think?" I asked Edward.

"Lovely," he agreed, smiling when he heard my new name, "you should eat something." he continued.

"Why? It's not like I'm hungry." I knitted my eyebrows inwardly.

"Because after tomorrow night, you'll hate the taste of food."

I hadn't thought about that. No more food. Just _blood_.

I wondered if blood tasted anything like chocolate...probably not.

"I'm going to miss food." I sighed.

"Sometimes I miss it. I feel...off going over to Charlie's house or to a restaurant and not being able to eat anything." he shrugged.

I remembered the day in the cafeteria, when Edward had tasted the pizza and compared it to eating dirt. How awkward he and his siblings must have felt at Forks High School during lunch.

"Tomorrow morning I'll eat, and tomorrow afternoon, and whenever else you want me to eat. Scout's honor." I swore. That was a promise I could definitely keep.

Edward mumbled a confirmation as he toyed absently with the cuff links on his suit.

He looked so beautiful in the suit; if I looked at him for too long, I forgot what I was going.

"Are you alright? You seem a little...distracted..." I cocked my head to the side.

"Bella, love, _you _are my distraction. I'm trying to restrain myself from going over there and just..."

"Just what?"

"Kissing you senseless."

"Go ahead; I think I'll endure the absolute _torture_." I said suggestively.

"If you insist." he nodded before coming to me in one quick step.

He looked me in the eyes, nearly stopping my heartbeat altogether; "I love you, Bella."

Before I could respond, he pressed his lips to mine.

He always had the advantage; vampires didn't have to breathe.

Must be nice.

-

Later, much later, after I pretended to fall asleep against his now-bare chest, I began to think about my life before Edward.

BORING seemed like the only way to describe it.

I'd been afraid that moving to Forks had all been some magical dream and one day I would wake up in Phoenix boyfriend-less (or should I say husband-less?) and so safe it could have been a crime.

Life before Edward...what a horrific thought that was. I felt bad for pre-Cullens me.

When I finally fell asleep, I dreamed of Phoenix and hot weather and being alone, without Edward or his family.

It wasn't a dream, though.

More like a nightmare.

-

**...That was terribly sloppy...I'm sorry!**

**Please review with something more than "so cute" or "i loved it", please!!**


End file.
